villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goozim
The Goozim is a hostile monster that appears in the Disney Channel hit series Phineas and Ferb. It is a large, hairy brown monster that is known to reside in Drusselstein. It would later appear as a supporting antagonist in the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension as 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz's pet and executioner to enforce his family's dictatorial rule in their Tri-State Area. It was voiced by , who also played Perry the Platyborg, Dr. Diminutive, the Spider-Monkey, the Corn Colossus of Juatchadoon, Candace's Id, and Derek. Role In the TV film, the Goozim was used to execute most, otherwise all of the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz family's enemies, and it appears that 2nd Doofenshmirtz only uses the Goozim to execute his family's enemies to entertain himself. He also plays a game similar towards poking the Goozim with a stick, with several differences: the game occurs while surrounded by a hot lake of lava and it requires several Norm Bots to poke it with multiple spears. In the film, 2nd Doofenshmirtz attempts to have the original Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and even the original Heinz Doofenshmirtz to be fed to his Goozim, but was foiled by the arriving 2nd Candace, who tossed in a remote (that can open a new portal to another dimension) to Phineas before she was caught by several Norm-Bots. As a result, the five fall through a portal to another dimension, and the Goozim follows along. However, it loses its limbs and much of its fur to the lava in the process, so that it could not catch them. Though the Goozim survived the drop, it fearfully scatters away from the five after looking at itself in its current state, never to be seen again. Gallery Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Wii game 10.png 326a - Dreamscape 2.jpg Trivia *According to Drusselsteinian history, Goozims are dangerous, but capturable. They are also used as a game where one is locked up and a Drusselsteinian pokes it with a stick. Whoever has the bravery to poke the Goozim earns a prize. *It is possible that while Goozims look extremely tough and strong, they are either are incredibly stupid or incredibly weak as one cannot escape a wooden cage. **However, in the alternate dimension, it is likely that the Goozim appears to be far more stronger, dangerous and destructive, as it was locked inside an iron cage as opposed to a wooden cage. **The Goozim may be sentient or semi-sentient because if it listens closely when Heinz Doofenshmirtz's unnamed father pokes it with a stick, it sounds as if it is saying "OWWWWW!". *It is also possible that the Goozim is a reference towards the Gossamer from Looney Tunes. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Inconclusive Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Ferals Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Enforcer Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Game Bosses